List of episodes of The AwesomeSeaCucumber Show
This is a list of episodes of the shitty program The AwesomeSeaCucumber Show. Season 1 Pilot: "The Desu Begins Desu!" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber prepares for his date with Suiseiseki. 1st appearance of AwesomeSeaCucumber and Suiseiseki. Episode 1: "My Little Spinda!" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber introduces his comrades to the most annoying Pokemon on earth. 1st appearance of Spinda and Espurr. Episode 2: "Doodledoug Destruction!" Summary: ASC threatens to destroy the wiki of his mortal arch-nemesis. 1st appearance of Doodledoug3212 and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald, the main antagonists of the series. Episode 3: "Tomo Wants Juice, Badly!" Summary: Tomo Takino wants juice, so she sends Eric Matthews to the Mushroom Kingdom to get some by killing everyone in sight. It does not end well. 1st appearance of Tomo Takino and Eric Matthews. Episode 4: "Wild Groose Chase!" Summary: Groose has been causing trouble in Ronald McDonald Hell, so Ronald McDonald sends Link to execute him. 1st appearance of Groose and guest appearance by Ronald McDonald, the Soviet Ronalds, and Link. Episode 5: "AwesomeSeaCucumber's Swell Day" Summary: One day while ASC is jerking off to Suiseiseki, he gets a rude awakening from the gayest man on earth and his swell men. Guest appearance of Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch. Episode 6: "Kaiju Karnage!" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber Hell gets rocked by an invasion of several giant monsters. Guest appearance of Godzilla, Gamera, Predaking, Leatherback, and Otachi. Episode 7: "Return of Elmo" Summary: Elmo and his friends take refuge in ASCH after being pursued by the PBS Cops. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 8: "A Day Without Desu" Summary: Doodledoug challenges Suiseiseki to go an entire day without saying "Desu". It proves to be challenging for the Rozen Maiden. Episode 9: "Duster Busters" Summary: While going on a treasure hunt, Duster is pursued by rival treasure hunters. 1st appearance of Duster and guest appearance of Wario and other treasure hunters. Episode 10: "The Humoungous Battle" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber faces off with a certain bear and his gang of sick fucks. Guest appearance of Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch. Season 2 Episode 11: "AwesomeSeaCucumber VS Grimace, Yoshi, and DJ 2" Summary: Grimace, Yoshi, and DJ 2 launch a deadly surprise attack on AwesomeSeaCucumber and company. Guest appearance of Grimace, Yoshi, and DJ 2. Episode 12: "Expecting Some Desu? Too Bad, Waluigi Time!" Summary: While searching online for some Suiseiseki porn, AwesomeSeaCucumber receives an unhappy welcome from Waluigi. Guest appearance of Waluigi. Episode 13: "The Good, the Bad, and the Cloppers" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber learns from Flapjack how to clop to ponies, catching the attention of the Soviet Ronalds. Guest appearance by the ponies. Episode 14: "2014: A Space Cucumber!" Summary: ASC uses a time machine that he stole from Dr. Robotnik to go forward in time to 2999. It does not end well when Robotnik himself gets involved. Guest appearance of Dr. Robotnik. Episode 15: "The AwesomeSeaCucumber Movie" Summary: After watching the Everybody Loves Grimace movie trilogy, ASC tries to make a movie about himself. Needless to say, it flops badly. Episode 16: "The AwesomeSeaCucumber Game" Summary: Following the failure of his movie, ASC tries to make his own video game after playing the Soviet Ronalds trilogy. Once again, it flops badly. Episode 17: "Desu or Ran Ran Ruu!" Summary: Suiseiseki engages in a battle of the memes with Ronald McDonald to see which meme is better. Last appearance of Ronald McDonald. Episode 18: "Return of Captain Sea Cucumber" Summary: After many months of peace at the YTP Wiki, ASC returns as his troll alter-ego. 1st appearance of Captain Sea Cucumber. Episode 19: "The Doodledoug War!" Summary: Doodledoug and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald declare war on ASC after many months of neutrality. Return of Doodledoug and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. Episode 20: "The End of AwesomeSeaCucumber?" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber faces off with Doodledoug in the ultimate showdown. He loses horribly and is taken prisoner indefinitely. Series finale. Category:TV Shows Category:Things that air on the EW Channel Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:AwesomeSeaCucumber Saga Category:AwesomeSeaCucumber Approves Category:Swell Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:List of Episodes